


You're Home

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian comes home from the army, with the intention of surprising his husband and son, but it quite disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Home

Despite Ian’s mishap with the army when he was 17, he managed to go back. It was understood that his actions were due to his bipolar disorder, and he payed for the damage he’d cause. Mickey had helped scrounge up the money, because he’d understood how much that meant to Ian. Of course, West Point was out of the question by then.

He served for four years, having spent the two years after his first encounter with the army, building up a life with Mickey. They moved out of Chicago, and lived in a slightly smaller city nearby. They were raising Yevgeny together, and Mickey had brought up the possibility of adopting once Ian was home. They were married too, but were waiting to have an official wedding until Ian got home. They had needed some kind of reassurance that Ian _would_ make it home.

Ian ended up back home a month earlier then planned and he was taking the opportunity to surprise his son and husband. Lip picked him up from where he flew in in Chicago and carted him off to first surprise Yev at school.

Mickey talked plenty about Yev’s eagerness to learn, and how he loved all of his teachers. He was in first grade now, and much to Ian’s surprise, wasn’t a troublemaker, like both of his fathers. Ian remembered the last time he’d gotten to actually see his son, not just in pictures, he was just a toddler, waddling around on his feet and clinging to Ian. Mickey was still a distant figure at that point.

"I’m here for Yevgeny Milkovich," he announced at the front desk. Mickey had taken Ian’s last name, wishing to detach himself from Milkovich heritage. They didn’t want to go through the legal process to change Yev’s last name, because that would involve having to track down Svetlana. "Could you also tell me where I might find him?"

Ian was informed that Yev was in the gym, and he was given a visitors pass that stuck to the front of his military uniform. The school was easy to navigate, and he found Yev’s class rather easily.

He stood awkwardly outside of the gym until the teacher paused from instructing the kids in a game of soccer. “Can I help you?” The small first graders looked over at him with curiousity.

"I’m here fo-" Yev was running towards him before he even got the full sentence out.

"Daddy!" His legs were engulfed by Yev’s arms wrapping around him. "You’re home!" Ian lifted his son up to hold him on his hip while the small boy continued talking excitedly. "I missed you oh so much. Does pa know you’re home? He’s been so sad."

"I thought we’d go see pa right now. We can go get your stuff. Uncle Lip is waiting outside." Ian was in uniform, and he noticed the funny stares he was getting, especially from the teacher.

"Who are you exactly?" The only other adult in the room asked as she moved towards him wearily.

"I’m Yev’s dad." Ian adjust the dark haired boy in his arms to extend a hand out to the teacher and flashed her a smile. "Just got home," he added, as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

"Sir, I’m not sure who you are, but Mickey Milkovich is Yevgeny’s father." Ian was surprised to hear that Mickey had reverted back to his old name, the one that Ian thought Mickey had wanted to veer away from. A lot could change in four years though, he realized; his son already seemed so different from what he could remember.

Yev was shaking his head, and squirming in Ian’s arms. “Ian’s my daddy too. He was away for awhile, being a hero, but now he’s back, to take care of me and pa,” Yev explained in his simplified terms.

"I see. Mickey told me that he was divorced." Ian was baffled. He really had no idea why Mickey had produced all of the lies.

"Last I checked, we’re still married." Ian tried to keep up his smile, but there was a strong sense of betrayal. "We gotta get going, my brother’s waiting in the car." Ian led Yev off to get his backpack and joined Lip back outside.

"Hey there little guy." Lip greeted to the child nearly identical to Mickey. "You okay bro?" He asked when he noticed the way Ian’s face was formed into a frown.

"Did you know he’s going by Milkovich again?"

"Yeah, he changed it right after you left, said you agreed to it." Ian just couldn’t understand it, he’d thought they’d finally gotten their relationship figured out. Of course, that was before he decided to return to the army. Mickey had been pretty distant during the month leading up to his departure, Mickey was pretty sour about it.

"He didn’t tell me." Ian fumbled with his hands, trying to stop himself from worrying that his husband didn’t really love him anymore. He’d always imagine that he’d come back to a husband and son that were excited to see him, but it looked like his expectations were way off. "Whatever."

Ian was quiet until they pulled up near the construction site Mickey was apparently working on. Lip only knew because Mickey’s car wasn’t running properly, and he didn’t exactly have the money to get it fixed, so Lip begrudgingly offered to get him to work and back. “Yev, you stay out here.” He gave the directions, first because he was expecting there to be arguing, and Yev didn’t need to see them fight when he’d just gotten both dads back. It was also precautionary, because it was definitely dangerous for someone Yev’s size to be wandering around there.

"You know where Micky Milkovich is," he asked the first worker he could get to pay him any attention. He was directed towards a man that barely looked like his husband. The long hair that was visible underneath his hard hat was blond, and Ian couldn’t help but miss his dark hair. "Mickey?" He said in surprise when he was in earshot; shit he was almost as tall as Ian.

"Fuck." Mickey looked surprised, and that was after all, the entire point. "You’re home."

"Why do you sound so shocked. I said I’d be back in a couple weeks. Or were you planning on skipping town by then _Milkovich_.” He stared the other man down, even though it was hard to look him in the eye.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Mickey eyed his coworkers around him, hoping that Ian wasn’t going to cause a scene.

"What, you don’t want everyone to know that I’m you’re fucking husband. I thought we were over this bullshit." Of course Ian had to blow it all out of proportion before Mickey could explain himself.

"I didn’t think you would fucking come home." The words were mumbled, and he knew that the pain was evident on his face, which was the exact reason he wanted to go elsewhere. "Now, can we talk in private?"

"What do you mean, ‘not come home’?" Ian sounded baffled.

"I thought you’d fucking die. I was trying to detach myself from you. It’s not working, if you were wondering." Mickey pulled him away from the crowd of people interested in their pathetic argument. It’s not like all of the guys didn’t know he was gay. He’d met a few datable guys, but no matter how hard he was trying to get over Ian, he still had slight hope that he’d come home in one piece. "Listen, it was stupid of me, but I read so much before you left. There’s a highly increasing rate of people who get brain injury in combat. Thousands of people die, and even more are wounded. It was very unconvincing. It felt too much like you were saying goodbye."

"Mickey, you’re a Gallagher now, you don’t just abandon your family." Ian was afraid that it was too late, that Mickey was going to act like he did back when he still considered himself a Milkovich.

"Fuck man, I haven’t been in my right mind the last few years. Missed you so much man." Mickey pulled Ian into a tight hug, now that they were passed the explaining part, Mickey felt like he could express his true feelings.

"We’re gonna have to do something about this hair." Ian chuckled as he held up a strand of the almost shoulder length hair.

"Never let a six year old decide your hairstyle."

"Speaking of a certain six year old, he’s waiting in the car. And I remember promising him ice cream when I got home." it was in one of their various letters, with Yev clearly broken up about it all, and Ian had known that offering sweets would make up for his absence.

"Your memory is impeccable. Let’s go."


End file.
